A little help from a friend
by doc boy
Summary: A revised version for 'Sakura's fever' but a more touching one. Hope you like it


A little help from a friend

I do not own card captor Sakura

She laid sickly in bed, feeling rather uncomfortable. She could hear the drapes open in the distance. Then she heard a voice.

"Sakura, it's morning", Kero said as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"It's raining today so you'll have to leave early…"

Then he noticed her face was red and she had a vacant look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"II feel lightheaded",

"Lightheaded?" he said and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh man, you have a fever! Maybe you should stay home today",

"But I'll be a trouble for everyone. We have to draw that poster…" she said as she got up but lost her balance but Kero grabbed her by his teeth.

"Thanks…" she muttered tiredly.

During breakfast she tried her best to act normal. When she arrived in school she walked to her sit and slouched in it as she sat down. She removed her hat and sighed tiredly.

"You don't look well…" said Meilin

"Are you okay Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"I feel a little dizzy",

"Oh my, then shouldn't you have stayed home?"

She shook her head and chuckled nervously.

"No, no… I'm fine…"

Shaoran got up and looked at her.

"Do you have a fever?"

"No. I'm okay really", she said with a nervous smile. He placed a caring hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever…"

"I'm fine Li Kun. Really",

He just looked at her.

"I think you should have stayed home",

"But I already told you, I need to help you guys finish the poster. I don't want to be a burde…" she sighed and collapsed on the floor. Shaoran tried to catch her but wasn't quick enough. He flipped her on her back and tried to shake her awake.

"Sakura, Sakura!" he called out. She moaned tiredly and opened her eyes.

"Shaoran?" she muttered. Not realizing she called him by his first name.

"Can you sit up?"

She nodded as he helped her to her feet and he and Tomoyo escorted her to the hallway for her to get her stuff. She emptied out her locker and started walking towards the door but lost her balance again, this time to fall into Shaoran's lap. She looked up. He helped her to her feet.

"Do you need help getting home?"

"No it's okay. I'm fi…" she yawned and dozed off again in his arms. He blushed like crazy. Never the less he carried her on his back and got ready to leave.

"Didouji. Let the teacher know I took Sakura home, okay?"

"Of course Li Kun…" she said he walked out the door. He carried Sakura on his back with his coat placed around her as he tried to hold her, both their bags and his umbrella all at the same time… finally he reached her house. He tried knocking but no one answered.

"You can open it… there's nobody home…" she said softly. Feeling a little awkward that she might have been partially aware of her carrying her, he turned the knob and walked in. He removed both their shoes and carried her to her bed room, only to be greeted by Kero.

"Sakura, kid! What's going on?"

"Sakura has a bad fever. I had to bring her home", he said as he set her down.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She fainted a few times",

"Fainted? That's not good",

"Yeah. Do you have some medicine here?"

"Yeah there's a medicine cabinet inside the mirror in the bathroom",

"I'll go get her some", he said and walked out as Kero watched him.

 _"He really cares about her…"_ his thoughts were interrupted by hearing Sakura breath hollow breaths. He covered her in her blanket and tried to create some wind with his wings to cool her off a bit. Shortly afterwards Shaoran came back with some pills and a glass of water. Feeling a little uncomfortable now to call her by her last name after calling her by her first one he decided to do just that.

"Sakura…" he said softly. She opened her eyes weakly.

"Shaoran Kun…"

"I got you some medicine and some water. It'll help you feel better…"

She smiled at him.

"Thank you", she said and took her medicine and drank the water and went straight to sleep. Shaoran sighed with relief. He sat down by her desk and played around with one her pencils. After a while she was breathing more normally. He got up and looked at her and sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness, her fever is going down",

An hour later he checked her temperature and was glad to see it was almost back to normal. By that time it was, it was evening and he was tired. He sat down by her desk again and put his head down and fell asleep. Later that night Sakura woke up and felt good as new. She looked to her side and saw Shaoran sleeping by her desk. She smiled warmly at him. She got up and headed for her closet and took out an extra blanket and placed it around Shaoran. Then she leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

 _"Thanks for everything Shaoran. You're the greatest…"_ she said and placed aa kiss on his cheek and went back to bed, while Shaoran smiled inn his sleep as his face turned slightly red…

The end…

Well there's another cute fluffy one. I've been intending to write this for a while but didn't get around to it. Anyway hope you guys liked it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
